Destination: Forks
by Marluciel
Summary: Part 1 of 10. Reagan is confused and freaked out. Where is she and how did she get here? A 17 year old girl finds herself in the world of Twilight in nothing but her soggy pyjamas. Will she ever find her way back home?
1. You have got to be kidding

****

**Summary: **Reagan is confused and freaked out. Where is she and how did she get here? And how will she get home when nobody believes where she's from? A 16 year old girl finds herself in the world of Twilight in nothing but soggy pajamas. This cannot be good.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and Reagan. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer

Warning: There will be rather strong language from a rather hysteric Reagan

Other: There will be no pairings with my OC, unless my readers wish it

**o o o o o o o o o o o**

"_Did she see something more?" I asked him quietly._

_"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now."_

_I watched as Alice drew a square room with dark beams across its low ceiling. The walls were paneled in wood, a little too dark, out of date. The floor had a dark carpet with a pattern on it. There was a large window against the south wall, and an opening though the west wall that led to the living room. One side of that entrance was stone- a large tan stone fireplace that was open to both rooms. The focus of the room from this perspective, the TV and the VCR, balanced on a too-small wooden stand, were in the southwest corner of the room. An aged sectional sofa curved around in front of the TV, a round coffee table in front of it._

_"The phone goes there," I whispered, pointing._

_Two pairs of eternal eyes stared at me._

_"That's my mother's house."_

_Alice was already off the couch, phone in-_

_(Twilight, page 424)_

"Reagan. Reeeagan." My mother snapped me out of my daze, snapping her fingers in front of my eyes, pulling me rather forcibly out of my dream-like dazed. I blinked a couple times before scowling up at her.

I didn't care that I had read _Twilight_ approximately twenty times. Or the fact that I had read the other three books just as of ten. I was still constantly drawn in by the story, always feeling the rush of adrenaline, the words or plot never getting old in my mind. But what I _did_ care though, was the fact that my mother had interrupted my reading right as I was getting to a good part.

"Reagan. It's time for bed." She took the book out of my unwilling hands, marking my page with a Post-It and setting it gently down on the coffee table. "You have school tomorrow."

I sighed. "Can't I just-"

"No, you cannot. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Obviously my mother was waiting for my inevitable protest.

I looked at the clock. It read 10:25 in flashing numbers. "But it's only-"

"A school night. I don't want you grumpy in the mornings. Now _go to bed_."

"But I'm not tired, Mom! I'm 16, for goodness' sake!" Even as I said this, a jaw splitting yawn cracked across my face. I tried to hide this, but my mother wasn't easily tricked. She crossed her arms and looked down at me, quirking up an eyebrow.

I sighed and grumbled, but acquiesced. With one last longing look towards my book, I trudged up the stairs in into my bed, quickly falling asleep.

**o o o o o o o o**

This was a bad, bad dream...

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella's face was one of confusion and hurt as she saw the love of her life holding another woman in his arms.

"Oh, silly human." The raven-haired beauty in Edward's embrace smirked at her, red eyes glinting maliciously. "Do you really think he would pick some lowlife like _you_ when _I_ am around?" She tossed her head haughtily, curls catching in the wind, causing her to look like a runway model. "I am the Vampire Princess of the world. Nobody's beauty can contest to mine!"

"But..." Bella said helplessly.

"Edward and I belong together!" The vampire said, grasping Edward's shoulder's tightly. "We were made for each other, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Bella snarled and leapt at the brunette. "DIE, you Mary-Sue!"

Moments later, the intruding vampire's head flew several feet before landing in a muddy puddle.

**o o o o o o o o**

I rolled over in my sleep, snorting with laughter. What a great dream! When my mother had fallen asleep, I took this as an opportunity to read fan fictions. I had quickly stumbled upon a rather cheesy story of Edward's long lost love, the Vampire Princess of the World Her Highness, and they ran off together leaving Bella in the dust. I enjoyed it immensely not only for the awfulness of the Mary-Sue, but because Bella could never get a word in at all. And now I had a dream of Bella kicking this Mary-Sue's butt?

Priceless.

It felt terribly real, though...

I could feel the cool but humid breeze travel across my skin and still smell the fresh outdoors.

Somewhere up above a fat drop of water landed smack on my forehead.

I awoke with a gasp, sitting up straight. I looked around groggily, thinking, this isn't my room…

Suddenly my eyes popped open with shock and I was abruptly awake. "What the hell?!" I yelled.

I was in the middle of what seemed to be a forest. Unless my parents had decided to do major Trading Spaces while I slept, this was definitely not my room. Last I checked, my floor was carpet, not dirt, twigs, and leaves. And I definitely did not sleep on the floor.

Was this a dream?

Another blowzy water drop splattered on my hair.

This wasn't a dream, I was pretty sure of it. But I pinched myself anyways.

Ow.

Getting desperate, I slapped myself across the face a couple times.

No.

This was bad. This was very, very bad.

_Where the hell was I?!_

I struggled to my feet- I was barefooted and still in my pajamas. Did I sleepwalk out of my house during the night? No, that wasn't possible. I didn't live near any sort of wood or forest. Trying to fight off the oncoming panic, I tried to think clearly.

How did I get here? And how would I get out? I had no answers to either one.

Could my classmates somehow gotten into my house and dragged me here? No, my mother or father would have noticed. And besides, I was well enough liked at school so there was no reason to do this to me. I felt panicked, tears coming to my eyes. I didn't even have money or phone with me; there was no way of contacting anybody.

It was just me alone in this forest.

Sighing, I sucked up some courage and picked out a random direction (the way that seemed to

It felt like I had been walking for miles, the scenery around me seeming to never change. My feet were growing numb and it seemed like all I had been doing was stepping on invisible stones, thistles and other painful stinging things. I had even lost my footing and tripped face first into a lake of a mud puddle, pulling myself out with a long stream of curses.

I was going to punch the person responsible for this.

Hours later I had to conclude that I was hopelessly, irrevocably, undeniably, without a doubt, conclusively lost. Just as I thought things couldn't get any worse for me, it did.

It started to rain.

No, it didn't rain. It _poured_.

I was soaked in minutes, sheets of rain came down so hard and thick it was impossible to see more than two feet ahead of me.

I stumbled around like a blind man, cursing everything in existence, hating life. Why the hell was I here? I paused under the weak protection of a large tree, rubbing my hands against my arms, trying to create some heat; I was freezing my backside off.

I hopped from numb foot to numb foot, wondering why the jackass who put me here wasn't even thoughtful enough to have given me a coat or proper clothing. I wanted to wait for the rain to subside, but obviously even nature was against me.

It started to hail.

I swore loudly, sprinting and dodging, trying to avoid the BB pellet sized ice balls. It hurt to get hit by those suckers- I could feel myself bruising already.

0 D

I started to hate everything about the forest I was in and the outdoors.

Hours, maybe days later, I finally heard the sound of cars on a road over the sound of pouring rain.

Excited and hopeful, I ran and tripped towards the sound. I nearly cried with joy- I was free! The roads didn't look in any way familiar, but I crossed my fingers, picked a direction, and started walking on the warm concrete, hoping to revive my numb feet.

I didn't get very far when a Suburban pulled over, coasting beside me. I looked over, confused. The window on the passenger's side opened. A blond haired guy stuck his head out the window.

"Do you need a ride?" He had to yell to be heard in the downpour.

I smiled gratefully. "Yes, thank you." He reached over and opened the door for me, allowing me to slip inside. I was instantly greeted with a reviving blast of warm air. The boy pulled his car back onto the road.

"Going anywhere?" He asked, glancing quickly at me and my soggy appearance. "What on earth made you decide to walk?"

"Uhmm, I don't know would be a pretty good answer for both," I admitted. "I think I'm kind of lost... Do you have a phone I could borrow?"

"Sure," He said, not seemingly bothered by my answer at all. One hand fished in a side compartment while he still looked at the road. "I'm Mike, by the way. Mike Newton."

The name, although I had no idea who this person was, sounded vaguely familiar, as if I should know it from somewhere.

He finally located his phone, a slim black Nokia, and handed it to me. I took it gratefully. "Thanks."

As I dialed my home number Mike asked, "So what's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

I put the phone to my ear and was relieved to hear it ring. "Reagan Brady."

Suddenly the phone cut dead. My heart stopped as I glanced worriedly at the phone screen. The battery and connection were at full bars, but why...?

"So where do you live? I could probably drive you home." Mike offered, giving me a quick smile as he looked briefly away from the road.

"Er, 1432 Prytania and St. Charles." I said while dialing my home phone number again.

Mike frowned. "That's not an address in this city."

But I didn't hear him; I was in a horr ified shock. From the phone, I got an automated message. _"I'm sorry. This area code does not exist. Please try another number."_ A buzzing filled my ears, my throat suddenly dry and parched.

"Uh, Reagan?" Mike asked, worried.

"Mike?" I asked in a small voice, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what?"

"Where exactly are we?"

Mike looked at me strangely. "Forks. Forks, Washington."

I suddenly felt faint. He took in my shell-shocked face and quickly pulled over into a parking lot for Wild Oats. "Reagan? Are you okay?"

I looked back at him with wide eyes and swallowed. "I... I don't think so," I whispered. _Forks? How the hell'd I get to FORKS?! That's across the country! FORKS?!_

Now he definitely looked worried. "Where are you from?"

"New Orleans." Mike looked confused. "In Louisiana." I clarified. I still had no reaction from him.

"Louisia na?" He asked, perplexed. "Is that in Europe, or something?"

Had I gotten into a car with a complete Neanderthal? "No!" I snapped, "It's in America!" From the look I got from Mike, I knew he didn't believe me. "It's down in the Southeast! Between Texas and Mississippi!" I cried, a tad hysterical. Mike shook his head.

"There's no state between Texas and Mississippi." He said slowly, as if talking to a foreigner.

I was growing panicked. "Yes, there is! Mardi Gras?! Bourbon Street!? It's one of the 50 states, I swear to God!" Tears were pricking at my eyes.

Now it seemed Mike was wondering if he picked up someone from the insane asylum. "There are _f orty-nine_ states. Louisiana doesn't _exist_."

I fainted.

**SO, what do you think? Good or bad? PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Kidnapped?

**Summary: Reagan is confused and freaked out. Where is she and how did she get here? And how will she get home when nobody believes where she's from? A 16 year old girl finds herself in the world of Twilight in nothing but soggy pajamas. This cannot be good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Reagan. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Warning: There will be rather strong language from Reagan**

**Also, this starts around the time of New Moon, just in case you were wondering.**

**o o o o o o o **

"So she's in your car, you say?" A deep unfamiliar voice roughly jerked me back into conciousnes. At first I was confused- where was I? After staring dumbly at a dashboard, my mind clicked.

_Oh_

I suddenly wished that I didn't remember- the warm feeling of just waking up was rudely replaced with the horrible sense of fear and panic that twisted into a knot and lodged firmly at the bottom of my stomach. My throat constricted and I felt distressed tears create a burning heat behind my eyes.

"Yeah, unless she suddenly got up and ran away." High, nervous laughter.

This voice sounded familiar. Mike.

The creak of old stairs. Soon I heard two pairs of footsteps crunching in gravel; Mike and whoever was with him must be walking to the car. I quickly fluttered my eyes shut, feigning sleep.

The car door opened softly and a warm, calloused hand grasped my shoulder gently.

"Miss Brady? ... It's time to get up." The deep voice said. I cracked my eyes open slowly, as if I had just awoke. I stared at the man in front of me confusedly; and this time I wasn't acting.

This man had warm chocolate brown eyes that crinkled in a smile, a pale but kind face and curly brown hair. He wore a uniform that reminded me of forest rangers.

The man smiled encouragingly at me when I met his eyes. "Hi, Miss Brady. I'm Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police in Forks. How about we go inside for a little talk?" It kind of irked me that he talked to me as if I were a small child. But what bothered me even more, like with Mike, his name sounded familiar, as if I should know it from somewhere.

I slid out of the car seat and stepped outside, immediately wishing that I didn't. That gravel _hurt_! It cut into my toes and heels, causimg me to wince, but I sucked it up anyways, following Mike and this Mr. Swan guy into a quaint but well maintained police station. Charlie led me into a room, persumably his office, and sat behind a desk. Mike and I filled the two leather seats, the cushions letting out a tired _whoosh_ as we sat.

Mr. Swan looked at me, suddenly business-like. "So, Miss Brady, Mike here tells me that he found you walking along the side of the highway in the rain. Can you tell me why?"

"To tell the truth, I don't know." I admitted. Chief Swan frowned. "I'm telling the truth!" I said, almost desperately as I saw his disbelief written clearly on his face. "I don't even know how I got here- I just woke up in the middle of some forest and I'm supposed to go to school today and my mom is going to be _s-so _m-m-mad at m-me an-and I don't how I'm going t-to g-get home and- and-" I was sobbing into my hands before I could finish the sentence. Mike actually had the nerve to come over and and put an arm around my shoulders. My sobs had a hysterical edge to it, and I think that Mr. Swan heard it too, because when I calmed down enough to look back up at him his eyes were serious and the crease between his eyebrows was even more defined.

"You just woke up in the middle of some forest?" He repeated verbatim. "You have no memory of how you got there?"

I shook my head vigorously. "N-no, I don't. I went to bed, in my house," I sucked in a low breath- my voice was still annoyingly shaky. "andthenIjustwokeuphere." I finished quickly.

Mr. Swan was looking seriously worried now, muttering to himself. "Miss Brady... do you think that you could have been... kidnapped?"

My eyes popped open wide. _Kidnapped_? That thought hadn't even occured to me. Could I have been...? No. I shook my head feverishly. It couldn't be possible... my parent's would have noticed, wouldn't've they?

Mike's arm tightened around me, causing me to be a little more than irritated. It doesn't take much to irritate me. What sort of _cheek_ did this boy have??

I finally managed to choke out, "No, sir, I don't think so...?"

Mr. Swan opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a fat Yellow Pages. "Where are you from, Miss Brady?" he asked, thumbing through the pages.

"Louisiana." I said. He froze, looking at me curiously then met Mike's eyes.

"Ah, I'm afraid that there _is_ no Louisiana." Mr. Swan said delicately.

I shook myself free of Mike's arm. "No, there is! I live there!" I was almost hysteric.

He was obviously expecting this from me and changed the subject. "I'll send a notice for any missing girl named Reagan Brady. Don't worry, I'll try to get you home." He assured. He looked at me for a moment. "You don't look any older than 18. How old are you?"

I was a little behind from the sudden change of subject. "Er- seventeen, why?"

Mr. Swan was already nodded to himself. "You would be around the same age as my daughter..." His eyes glanced to a picture resting on his desk before looking back at me. "Reagan- may I call you Reagan?" at my nod he continued. "Until I find a way to send you back home, since I have an extra room in my house, would you mind keeping my daughter company and go to school? You're a senior, right?"

I was somewhat touched that Mr. Swan had offered his home to me- I didn't even know where I could stay until I had gotten back home, let alone the fact I didn't even have money to rent out a place or buy some sort of transportation.

"Yes, please, thank you so much, Mr. Swan."

Mr. Swan smiled, eyes crinkling. "Well, Reagan, since you let me call you by your first name, you can just call me Charlie."

"Thank you, Charlie." I replied, smiling back.

For the first time this whole awful day, I actually felt good.

**o o o o o o o o o o **

Charlie's car pulled into a cute


	3. Eavesdropping

**Note: this story occurs after New Moon**

**Summary: Reagan is confused and freaked out. Where is she and how did she get here? And how will she get home when nobody believes where she's from? A 17 year old girl finds herself in the world of Twilight in nothing but soggy pajamas. This cannot be good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Reagan. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Warning: There will be rather strong language from a rather hysteric Reagan**

Charlie pulled into a cute, old styled grey Victorian house, the lawn reasonably well kept and the shutters a freshly painted deep navy. He smoothly parked the car and I hesitantly stepped out of the warm car and onto the cold, wet pavement. A light rain drizzled down, my breath making warm puffs in the cold air.

"Home, sweet home." Charlie said, cracking me a small grin. I looked back at him nervously as he gestured for me follow him into his house. The warmth emanating from inside was welcome from the chilly outdoors. I was greeted by the smell of sizzling meat and vegetables, causing my hollow stomach to give a weak growl.

The walls were painted a light but cheery yellow, the floor a nice, thick creamy carpet. There were pictures on one side of the wall, the medley of mismatching frames easily reflecting fragments of Charlie's personality. Some pictures contained a happy, smiling picture of three, while tons of pictures of a little brown haired girl dominated the bunch.

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Here, Charlie!" a voice floated from another room. Charlie beckoned me to follow him and we walked into a messy but happy little kitchen. A pretty brunette turned to face us, cinnamon eyes quickly changing from happy to curious once she saw me.

"Bella," Charlie started. "This is Reagan. Reagan Brady. She'll be staying with us for awhile." I offered her a small wave and a hesitant smile. She beamed right back at me, but her eyes were still wide with curiosity. "I'm going to get your room ready," He said, turning to me. "Why don't you two girls get to know each other?" He gave me an encouraging look before leaving the kitchen.

Bella stared at me for a bit longer before snapping out of her trance. Smiling at me once again, she said, "Are ya hungry? Here, sit down." I slid into the offered stool. A nervous ball of ice was forming in the pit of my stomach; these people were so strangely familiar to me, yet I had never seen Mike, Charlie or Bella in my life, I haven't ever even stepped foot in Washington. I felt as if I could connect two these three strangers, these somehow-friends, but I couldn't describe why.

"How does mashed potatoes and steak sound?" Bella pulled me out of my musings. I snapped up to look at her, and seeing warmth in her brown eyes, I felt a little better.

"Errr, yeah, that sounds great, thanks." I stammered. She slid a plate in front of me, and my poor, starved stomach rumbled as the delicious smell of food wafted into my nose.

Leaning on her elbows and propping her face between her hands, Bella stated, "You sound southern. Where ya from?"

I was about to answer her when Charlie called, from upstairs I would suppose. "Bella? Could you come up here, please?"

She sent me an apologetic grin before yelling back, "Comin', Charlie!" She quickly darted out of the room and up the stairs.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized that I had been holding. I took a bite of the mashed potatoes, which were so good, and munched peacefully when I heard part of Charlie and Bella's hushed conversation.

"So where did you find her?" That was Bella.

"Mike found her on the side of the road, she was walking in the rain."

A sound of surprise from Bella.

"I think she's been kidnapped." Charlie continued. "Mike reported that she fainted once she learned she was in Washington, and was in hysterics when I talked to her. She said that she woke up in the middle of a forest."

A pause. Then, "Where is she from?"

A sigh. "I'm not sure." Charlie admitted. "She claimed to be from Louisiana, but I think she merely made that up in her confusion. Reagan said that this "Louisiana" was in the south, so I can only guess that she really is from the south, her accent is proof to that…" Charlie took in another deep breath. "She seems really troubled because Mike and I didn't believe her…. I put out a query in all the southern states for a missing seventeen year old under the name of Reagan Brady, so I only hope that something will pop up."

I felt sick. What if nobody ever believed me? What if I never got home?

"So will she be going to school with me?" Bella questioned finally.

"Yes." Charlie replied. "I was hoping that you could introduce her to your friends, and maybe become friends with her yourself… I think she needs the emotional support."

Even though my stomach wanted to rebel, I choked down some food as I heard the two coming down the stairs again. I looked up from my plate once they entered the kitchen, pretending that I didn't hear a word of their conversation.

"How are you feeling, Reagan?" Charlie asked, his eyes scanning my face. "You look a little pale."

I guess I did. I also felt exhausted; emotionally drained. "Err… yeah, uhm, thanks for the meal and all… but I really think that I need to lay down." Bella and Charlie exchanged glances before Bella offered to take me up to my temporary room.

I followed her up the stairs and into a light blue room. "There you go," She said, "If you need anything, I'll be in the room next to you."

I tried to smile back, but I think it looked like a grimace. "Thanks, really. For everything."

Bella looked at me for a beat before replying, "No problem."

She closed the door softly behind her, and I stripped out of my sodden clothes into a big t-shirt left for me and settled into the bed, asleep even before my head hit the pillow.

**Marluciel: so, whadja think? please review!!! oh, and should I leave you with a teaser? I think I should :)**

_Finally everything came into place. Why everything seemed so familiar. I gasped as if felt I had been stuck in the stomach. It could be… what sort of sick joke was this? My mind was whirling too fast for me to bear. My breath was ragged and irregular, loud in my ears._

_"Reagan?" Bella asked me, concerned. "Are you okay?"_


	4. Realizations

**Note: this story occurs after New Moon**

**Summary: Part 1 of 10. Reagan is confused and freaked out. Where is she and how did she get here? A 17 year old girl finds herself in the world of Twilight in nothing but soggy pajamas. This cannot be good. Will she ever be able to find her way back home?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Reagan. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Warning: There will be rather strong language from a rather hysteric Reagan**

* * *

Someone was shaking my shoulder. "…Reagan, get up. It's time for school." I shrugged off the hand.

"Ten more minutes, Ma."

There was a hesitation. A couple beats later, "I'm sorry, but I'm not your mom."

My eyes flew open and I shot up out of bed. This wasn't my room! Somehow, I was getting an awful sense of déjà vu… these walls were not the rich navy color of was I was accustomed to seeing: instead, they were painted a light, cornflower blue. All the furniture was different, too. My head swam in confusion as I looked at a pretty brunette girl gazing at me concernedly, teeth worrying her bottom lip. Suddenly, everything clicked back into place and I desperately wished that it hadn't.

"Er… Bella?" I croaked unsurely, voice rough from sleep. My heart plummeted through my stomach when she nodded. "Oh, how terrific. And I was wishing it was all just a dream…!" I moaned into my hands. Bella reached out and lightly placed her hand on my forearm, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know, I'm really sorry about yesterday, but I know Ch- my dad will find you back home."

I looked doubtfully at Bella, and she gave me a soft smile. "C'mon. You need to get dressed for your first day of school, dontcha?" From her tone of voice I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood. I decided to play along and dragged myself out of bed.

"Then, madam, what are we waiting for? Lead the way!"

Bella giggled softly and then turned out of the room, leading me into what I would suppose would be her room, a little larger than mine and painted lilac, deep purple covers on her bed. She started pulling out some clothes from her dressers and closet. She laid out several outfits for me on her bed.

"Since you're a bit thinner than me, I had to pull out some of my older clothes." She admitted sheepishly. "So I'm sorry if they're a bit out of fashion."

"Oh, that's quite alright. I'm more of a jeans-and-t-shirt sort of girl."

Bella gave out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness! I was afraid you would be like Jessica or Lauren."

I quirked an eyebrow, confused. "Who're they?"

"Oh." She looked downcast for a moment. "Jessica was- is, my friend, and Lauren is Jessica's best friend."

"Hmm." I hummed noncommittally, although I noticed the slip-up on the past-tense when she mentioned Jessica.

I looked down at the clothes before me and finally decided on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a purple plaid, sort of empire-waist flannel tunic button-up. Bella nodded her approval. "If they both fit you, you can keep them. I certainly can't fit myself into them anymore!" She laughed to herself. I slid into the clothes easily and Bella nodded. "You look great!"

I glanced into her mirror and blushed. "Thanks." I said shyly.

"And now for shoes!" She announced. "I do hope you wear the same size as me." She added as an afterthought.

"Six-and-a-half, but I can wear sevens." I replied.

"Okay, great! I wear sevens. Take your pick of my horde of shoes!" She said the last part somewhat sarcastically. "As you can see, I'm not exactly a clothes horse."

"Oh, that's perfectly fine," I said, examining her shoes at the bottom of her closet. I ended up pulling out a pair of worn, plain white Vans and slid into them. I turned to Bella. "Thanks so much."

She shrugged and smiled. "You are quite welcome. If you want, I could probably take you out shopping on Friday with some of my friends and you can meet them."

I smiled widely. "That would be great."

* * *

Two bowls of Cocoa Pebbles and half a cup of orange juice later, Bella pulled into her school and parked next to a Volvo. "Nice car," I muttered, eyeing up the shiny exterior.

"Yep," She replied, giving me a mysterious smile.

I looked out through the windows at the school grounds. "Do I have to get out? There's too many people." I tried not to sound like I was whining.

Bella laughed. "I'm pretty sure nothing bad'll happen, come on, let's face the masses!"

I glared at her half-heartedly. "What on God's green earth did you have for breakfast?" I questioned incredulously.

She merely grinned at me. "Had some of Charlie's coffee." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well, let's get this party started."

The moment my borrowed shoes touched onto the damp pavement of the parking lot, almost every single head in the district turned and stared at me.

"Shit." I cussed under my breath. Bella shot me an apologetic glance. A boy with a shock of blonde hair came bounding over, a large smile on his face.

"Hey! Reagan!" Mike sidled over to me, grinning while trying to put his arm around my shoulders. I quickly stepped out of the way, causing him to pitch forward slightly. He caught himself before landing on his face. He quickly pulled himself together, brushing off imaginary dirt as he tried to act like nothing had happened. Mike cleared his throat as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So, uh," He cleared his throat. "You coming to school with us? That's just great! "

"Yeah! It's just that _fantastic_!" I said sarcastically. Mike, being the dense headed dimwit that he was, didn't catch the heavy dosage of sarcasm and smiled back at me even brighter than before.

"So, can I help you find all of your classes?" He asked much too much eager for my own personal comfort. I gave Bella a disturbed look. Coming to my rescue, Bella grabbed my elbow and yanked it out of Mike's reach.

"Sorry, Mike, but since she's living with me, it's only fair that I show her around." She pulled me closer to her. Mike made a face, but stepped back. Bella started to lead me towards an office-looking building and I stepped inside. Immediately the woman at the desk's head snapped up and her eyes zeroed on my face. I tried not to either glare or grimace at her, and I have to say, I failed.

Quite epically.

I just have to say, in my defense, I did not mean to make an ugly expression at the pudgy woman.

A few awkward minutes later, Bella ushered me out of the room with an apologetic grin. "I have to guess that Mike couldn't keep his mouth shut and told most of the school."

"Great." I mumbled, my mood souring quickly. I could imagine myself snapping at a few nosy students in the near future. Bella seemed to notice my darkening mood.

"Well, if it's any comfort, you have the same timetable as I, so I'll be able battle off any unwanted suitors."

"Why thank you very much," I said, albeit sarcastically. Bella, not knowing what to say, merely smiled at me.

"Hey, Angela!" Bella waved to a tall, light brown haired girl. She turned curiously and walked over to us.

"Hi, Bella. Hi, Reagan." She smiled kindly at me. I jumped and stared at her suspiciously. "Mike told me about you," She admitted sheepishly. I was suddenly overcome with the childish desire to kick a certain blonde haired boy hard in the shins. "You guys have Spanish first, right?" Angela asked.

I cringed at the usage of "you guys".

Bella nodded."Yeah, that's right." Angela smiled.

"Okay, see you in English, then Bella, Reagan." Before I could open my mouth to say goodbye, she had already turned and left.

"You ready?"

"Somehow, I'm wishing that I stayed in bed. " I grumbled. Laughing lightly, Bella pulled me along to my very first class in Forks, Washington.

* * *

I groaned and pressed my forehead against the latticed green plastic tables in the courtyard. "I… hate… life…"

Bella giggled and slid into a bench across from my slumped figure. "It was just two classes, Reagan, cheer up!"

I lifted my head using the least amount of energy required as possible and propped my chin on the uncomfortable table top and stared disbelieving at the bright eyed, brown haired girl in front of me and snorted. "Me, cheer up? Yeah, if everyone would glue their eyes onto someone else." I thought of the people I had met and groaned again, burying my face in my arms.

There was Jessica Stanley, who was obviously some sort of flakey, clingy, attention-seeking prat that just grated on my nerves with her loud, obnoxious, brainless chatter. Her best friend Lauren Mallory wasn't any better. From the mean looks that she laser-beamed at me ever five seconds, I could tell that we weren't going to get along at all.

I actually had managed to kick Mike in the shins while walking to history, but I claimed to have tripped, and it was a complete accident and I was very sorry. Eyes watering profusely, Mike managed to forgive me anyways. Bella laughed to herself, because she had seen me aiming for the dearly anticipated kick.

Two whole, frelling classes with these people was really fraying my nerves thin and blowing my headache into migraine proportions. And the fact that all of these people gave me the most horrible sense of déjà vu was making my skin crawl and made my mind spin. I closed my eyes tight and rubbed at my temples trying to block out all sound, which of course, prevented me from hearing someone approach our table until they spoke up.

"Good morning, love." The voice was rich and velvety. It came from behind Bella.

"Good morning, Edward!" Came her happy voice. "Reagan, I want you to meet Edward."

I grudging lifted my head from my arms.

And gaped.

In front of me, with his hands on Bella's shoulders, was the most handsome boy I had ever seen in my life. His skin was whiter than milk, eyes the color of an expensive cognac. His hair was a hard-to-describe bronze color that seemed to flow in the air although there was no breeze.

I snapped out of my stupor. "Uh, hi." I said unsurely. "I'm Reagan!" I added, finding nothing else to say.

His eyes seemed to x-ray every part of my face curiously before he gave me a cute sort of half-grin and he dipped his head into a simile of a nod.

"Edward." He said smoothly. "Edward Cullen."

My mind suddenly stopped. I couldn't breathe. My heart seemed to pound faster and faster in my ribcage, almost to the point where it hurt.

I knew his name.

I knew him.

I knew his name.

I knew him.

This mantra went over and over in my head before I could finally remember to breath, sucking in a shaky breath of cold air.

Edward Cullen?

Edward Cullen?

Edward Cullen?

How many fucking people on the planet was bronze haired, breathtakingly gorgeous and named Edward fucking Cullen?!?!

Finally everything came into place. Why everything seemed so familiar. I gasped as if felt I had been stuck in the stomach. My mind was whirling too fast for me to bear. My breath was ragged and irregular, loud in my ears.

"Reagan?" Bella asked me, concerned. "Are you okay?"

I turned dazed eyes to the brunette girl in front of me.

How could I not have realized sooner?

I felt sick.

Bella Swan. Her dad was Charlie Swan. The boy who found me was Mike. Mike Newton. And Jessica Stanley was his girlfriend, and Lauren Mallory was her best friend and she liked Tyler Crowley, who nearly killed Bella in a car accident. My mind was swirling with faces and words, words and faces, causing me to feel sick.

Oh.

My.

_Fucking._

God.

What sort of twisted joke was this?!

"No." I breathed, staring in horror at the couple in front of me, my eyes flashing from face to face. I could not be in Twilight. It was a book. Books did not have real people that you could meet in person and talk to and live with and wear their clothes. That didn't happen. Books were made up with the imagination. There was no. Freaking. Way. I could be in some sort of different fucking. Universe! It just didn't work that way!

This had to be a joke. Someone must have had put me on a plane while I was asleep and hired all of these people to play this sick joke on me. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

And that Edward guy? He had to have been wearing a mask, because it just couldn't be physically possible for someone, guy or girl, to be that beautiful.

Ignoring the faux Bella and Edward's worried questions, I leapt to my feet and tiptoed cautiously to Edward and began to inspect his jaw line.

"What-" Bella started, but I dug my fingers just under his ears and tried to lift up.

Keyword: tried.

His mask wouldn't budge. I became frustrated and began to pull at his face, trying to make it come off. Bella had jumped up and was trying to pull me away. My fingers kept on slipping off of his smooth, hard, ice cold face.

I slapped him across the face as hard as I could, disregarding the crack of my wrist and hand bones and the fiery, burning pain flaring up and down my arm. I probably broke my elbow, as well. But I could hardly feel the pain- this was nothing to what I felt inside.

This was not happening.

"No, no, no, nononono…" I staggered away from him, staring at him in open mouthed horror. "This isn't real. What type of a joke is this?!" My voice started to get a hysteric edge to it. I saw a flash of worry enter Edward's eyes. I tripped over the table base in my haste to get far away from him, falling to the concrete. I ignored the bite of pain where my palms got scraped and the scream of my already broken hand when it came into sharp contact with the ground. I crawled back away from him on all fours. Edward approached, concerned.

"St-st- stay away!" I screamed. Bella started forward. "You too!" I pulled myself to my feet and tried to breathe. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "Breathe, breathe, just breathe…" My pounding heart calmed somewhat and I opened my eyes.

They were still in front of me.

"Reagan." Bella's voice seemed to come to me from under water. "Reagan. What's wrong?"

"No. No." I said weakly, taking a step back for every one of her cautious steps forward.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me.

I suddenly snapped and started to scream at him. "Does it look like I'm okay? Does it! I don't know where the fuck I am or who the hell you are and who the fuck sort of bastard thinks it's funny to play this goddamned twisted joke on me! What sort of fucking lame-ass question is 'Are you okay', goddammit! _FUCK_!" I was flapping my arms up and down whilst doing some sort of demented jig on the sidewalk.

Students in the courtyard froze and stared at the trio of us, but mainly me. Edward smiled charmingly at all of them, as if to say that there was nothing to see, and reluctantly, they all turned back to what they were doing.

"What are you talking about, Reagan?" Bella asked me softly.

"You're not real. You can't be. You're not real!" I shrieked.

"Reagan, you're not making any sense," Edward said softly. Behind him, a petite black haired girl, a blonde boy and girl, and a large, burly brunette male suddenly appeared behind him.

My unconscious automatically filed names to the faces.

Alice.

Jasper.

Rosalie.

Emmett.

I was in the fucking Twilight book.

"Oh, shit." I gasped, before pitching over, unconscious before hard arms caught me.

**

* * *

**

**Marluciel: a teaser!!!**

_"Reagan?" Carlisle asked, unsure. He was staring at the ground just below my feet in some sort of transfixed horror._

_"What?" I replied, looking around._

_"You, ah…. You don't have a shadow."_


	5. Confrontations

**Note: this story occurs after New Moon**

**Summary: Part 1 of 10. Reagan is confused and freaked out. Where is she and how did she get here? A 17 year old girl finds herself in the world of Twilight in nothing but soggy pajamas. This cannot be good. Will she ever be able to find her way back home?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Reagan. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Warning: There will be rather strong language from a rather hysteric Reagan**

* * *

I heard voices. Hushed, quiet voices, words slipping past lips so fast and low that my ears couldn't even pick up a single word. I guessed that it was coming from another room.

Could it be Bella, Charlie?

But the soft, cushy fabric below me didn't feel like my borrowed bed. I let my hand relax from its clenched position on my stomach and let it fall to the side, softly bouncing off the plush, rich surface without a sound.

The whispering suddenly stopped.

So did my heart.

Where the hell was I?

Knowing my luck, I was probably in some odd, wacky, inconceivable sort of place with a bunch of odd, wacky, inconceivable people that didn't exist outside of an author's imagination just waiting to jump me.

Oh, wait.

I already was there.

I squeezed my eyes shut a little tighter and tried to control my breathing and heart rate without giving too much away. I could feel my eyes burning as I tried to keep panicked tears at bay and my breath started to hiccup silently in my throat as I fought the urge to sob uncontrollably.

There was something scratchy and constricting on my right hand- either a cast or a splint, which reminded me of my shattered bones.

The pain from my broken hand slowly started to creep into my consciousness, grating and stabbing my nerves with a dull ache that soon transformed into the loud roar of screaming pain. I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue, fighting the urge to shriek out and scream.

A shadow covered my face, making the space behind my eyelids black instead of red. A cold hand touched my brow and a sweet, soft voice said, "Carlisle dear, I think something is wrong. Her heart just sped up." My breath hitched.

A small breeze, and then, with a rich, surprisingly appealing baritone voice, said, "Do you think she's awake?"

A minute sound of motion was the response.

Another hand, this one just as cold but larger, gently swept my forehead. "She feels a bit feverish." Came a murmur just next to my ear.

It smelled sweet, I noticed, half in a dream-like state. It smelled of… chocolate and leather and cardamom and something else I couldn't place.

Really lovely, actually…

But I snapped out of my little daze when I felt cool fingers slowly skate down from my forehead to my eyebrows, to the slope of my nose, my cheek. I could feel my heart beating faster and felt the burn of a blush coloring my cheeks. And then a hesitant pause before two slowly and carefully placed frozen digits came down on my bared throat.

My brain immediately shut down.

The pain suddenly was pushed out of my mind, no more important than a light breeze.

I freaked.

My eyes flew open and I shot up from the soft sofa and stared into the bewildered golden eyes of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"St- st- stay away!" I gasped, my voice cracking and breathy. I saw an almost unnoticeable movement in my peripheral vision and looked up, into the warm, concerned honey eyes of whom I could only guess to be Esme. She took a tiny step forward, but I was already jamming myself into the side of the couch, hands scrabbling at my shirt.

"You- you- you too! Stay a- away from m- me!" I screamed and viciously ripped my necklace from my neck, ignoring the bite of pain where metal snapped at my skin. I waved the cross in front of her nose with my good hand.

"St- stay back! Stay back!" I shakily got to my feet and backed away, keeping the cross firmly in front of me as I took one unsteady step back at a time, gaining pace as I became confident that the aston ished, bemused and somewhat frightened couple gawking at me wouldn't get up and attempt to stop me from leaving.

I collided into a wall, the wind getting punched out of me.

Ow.

"Well, hello to you, too." The wall rumbled good naturedly.

I stopped in place, the hair rising on the back of my neck. I slowly turned around, pivoting on my toes, cradling my broken arm while still holding the cross in front of me.

I came face to face with a rather wide, muscular expanse of chest. Leaning my head backwards, I craned my neck until I stared, horror-struck, at the handsome face of who I could only guess was Emmett. His mouth was stretched into a grin, but his eyes were concerned.

I couldn't help it- my mind was frazzled, my eyes were disbelieving and my heart had fallen out of my butt a couple hours ago. I started to scream and cry and flail, trying to beat his chest open.

"Stop her before she breaks her arms!" Came Esme's worried voice, now much closer to my ears. But I didn't care; I continued to scream and cry and wail and hit and punch and kick, sobbing uncontrollably, deaf and impervious to everything going around me.

I didn't care.

I _wanted _out.

I _needed _out.

If the tears that were splashing down my cheeks in torrents were from shock or pain, I didn't know.

Cold arms snatched my arms away, but it was done gently. My arms were then carefully held behind my back. I continued to struggle and bawl my eyes out, attempting and failing to fight off my bonds.

I was _stuck_ here.

This revelation struck me so hard I went limp, sagging on to whoever was behind me. There was a soft curse as the vampire behind me was taken by surprise by my sudden forfeit, struggling to keep me up for the briefest of moments.

"Shh… calm down. It'll be okay. It's okay. Calm down." A soft, rich, bass voice with a twinge of a Southern accent soothingly murmured behind me.

Jasper.

He slowly released my arms and I felt something warm and fuzzy flow and brush against my skin, relaxing my tight and tense muscles. A hand on the small of my back, he gently led me somewhere. He sat me down on the sofa I had previously excavated, but I couldn't see well; my eyes were burning and still blinded by tears. I sat numbly, staring blankly down at my hands as the vampire family came to stand around me.

A small form nimbly sat down on the same sofa as I, but made sure to keep a distance between us to prevent me from freaking out.

Not that I would be able to, anyway. My limbs all felt heavy and I was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Pain raced from my wrist to my elbow to my shoulder, stultifying any brain processes.

For a long moment, the only sound in the deathly quiet room was my ragged sobs as I trembled on the sofa, regaining my frayed mind and fragments of thoughts, trying not to scream with agony. The pain had reached such heights that it was mind blowing, preventing me from focusing on even one single train of thought.

I wanted to wish this all away, that I would wake up from this twisted, horrible nightmare, but I knew it would never happen. This was reality, no matter how unreal and terrible it seemed; these book characters were alive and breathing in front of me. I had slept in their home, I ate their food, I went to school with them. I had broken my fucking arm trying to slap one of them.

These realizations were just so absurd that hysteric laughter hiccupped and bubbled up from my throat, scratching and irritating the sore and overused tissues in my esophagus.

The pain from laughing, added with the mind-boggling agony from my arm caused my mind to grow fuzzy around the edges and my vision spun. Just as abruptly as it came, my manic giggles disappeared and silence reigned over the room again.

Steeling my heart, I glanced back up at the Cullen family.

"How…." I croaked, my voice scratchy from crying and screaming. Immediately Esme handed me a glass of water, but I refused it, shaking my head, unnerved by her quick reaction.

"How are you real?" I managed to ask. The Cullens all exchanged such quick glances that if I wasn't looking for them, I wouldn't have even noticed. The silence in the room was deafening.

"Well, Reagan, that would all depend on what you're talking about." Carlisle finally said in the thick silence, choosing his words carefully.

I glared at the blonde doctor through gritty eyes. "Look," I snapped irritably. "I know what you are."

The golden-eyed vampires froze, eyes quickly becoming wary. "What-" Rosalie began, but I cut her off.

"You're vampires." I said flatly, and inside I was proud that I had managed to say this life-ending fact with zero emotion and managed to keep the pain out of my voice.

"How would you know that?" Emmett asked uneasily.

"Well first off, even if I wasn't positive already, your reactions give you away." I snarked. "But anyway." I briefly looked at Carlisle. "You can't be real. It's not physically possible."

Rosalie tried to give off a haughty snort of laughter, but it was strained. "That's because vampires don't exist. You're just crazy."

I leveled a nasty glare at her. "No, I'm not. I don't give a damn that you suck blood, I don't care that you live for-freaking-ever. The reason why you can't be real is because you are some fucking fictional characters from a god-forsaken teenage romance novel!" I screamed the last part.

Silence.

I choked a sob. "Because book characters aren't real. You can't have conversations with them, you can't wear their clothes, it's just not physically possible!" I muttered brokenly.

"… I'm afraid that I don't understand you, Reagan." Carlisle finally admitted. "What do you mean, we're book characters?" I heard Rosalie snort with disbelief in the background, obviously, she thought that Carlisle was deluded for even considering the fact that they were book characters.

"Uh, it means that you are a figment of an author's imagination, that you are not real and that you only exist in the fucking black and white text on pages."

"What book?" Esme asked quietly, shaken.

"It's called Twilight." I muttered. "B y Stephanie Meyer, who lives in Phoenix, Arizona. She wrote a four book series on the romance between a human named Bella Swan and a vampire that could read minds named Edward Cullen."

As if on cue, Bella and Edward stepped into the living room, Bella's eyes zeroing on me.

"Reagan, are you okay?" She asked, a touch frantic.

I heaved a gusty sigh, staring at the paneling just behind her. "I could be worse," I tried to joke, meeting her eyes and giving a half-assed smile. Bella still looked concerned but didn't push it any farther.

"Can you, uh, please elaborate a little more on the 'we are fictional characters in a book', please?" Emmett finally begged, breaking the silence.

Bella looked confused. "…. Book characters?" She asked faintly.

I sighed again. "It's a long story." I said after a beat.

Carlisle gave out a quiet chuckle. "If there's anything we have a lot of, it's time."

I nodded, stomach roiling, but not from unease, but from pain. My vision started to black out around the edges again as the darkness threatened to overtake me.

"Carlise-" Jasper cut in, voice urgent. His face was rather pained as he gestured to me. The blond doctor's mouth rounded into a tiny 'o'.

"Of course," he said in a professional voice. He gently took my arm and began to prod. "Where does it hurt the most?" His fingers skimmed the middle of my forearm when I felt an explosion of pain, spots appearing in my vision.

"Shit, fucking hell, go screw a goat!" I yelped, eyes watering with unbelievable pain. Emmett and Jasper snorted with amusement at my expletives.

"I'll be right back with some painkillers." He fluidly stood up and not more than two seconds later, he was back with a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water. I blinked, surprised at the speedy service.

"Er, thanks." I mumbled, reaching for the glass. Once my hand took the cool glass from Carlisle, nerveless fingers let the smooth cup slide out of my grasp. With a half functioning mind, I expected to see the glass to shatter at my feet in a watery explosion, and was completely bewildered to see a pale hand catch it moments before impact. "Oh." I slurred, bemused. "My bad."

Carlisle smiled gently at me. "It's alright. You can swallow pills, can't you?"

"Been since I was six." I replied dryly. And the enquiring eyebrow, I elaborated, "You know, stuff like Vitamin C and calcium and Omega-3 fatty acids. That crap." Carlisle nodded.

Carefully Carlisle tilted back my head, his cold hand reducing some of my headache. He slowly poured in the cool water before placing two tablets onto my tongue, which I swallowed easily. My vision began to clear=2 0and the pounding arterial blood to my brain lessened.

"Thanks." I breathed, grateful. Bella and Edward sat between Alice and me on the sofa.

"Reagan?" Esme asked softly. "Could you please continue?"

I sucked in a breath. "Uh, before I start, could uh, any one of y'all tell me what your last escapade was? Preferably, one with Bella getting hurt?"

Glances were exchanged. "Bella recently befriended a brand-new werewolf." Emmett supplied helpfully.

Okay, so this was around New Moon? "Uhh, did you uh, meet Aro, Marcus and Caius?"

An uneasy silence until Edward nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Okay." I said, racking my brains. The order of books were Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn, so… I guess I would only tell them about the first two books. I launched into the story, not missing one detai, even delving into the tiniest factoids about each characters life (well, at least the ones I could remember) and I continued my one person monologue for well over an hour, or maybe two.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence once I finished.

"You only went through two of the books." Rosalie snidely pointed out, although she looked uneasy.

"No shit, really?" I snarked back, not in the mood to take her crap. "Why do you think I'm going to tell you what's going to happen in the future?"

Rosalie snarled, but Alice stepped in before Rosalie could go for my throat. "Well, you've proved your case very well, but if we're book characters, how are you here?" She puzzled over this fact.

"I don't know, that's what I've been trying to figure out!" I burst out, frustrated beyond reason. I stood up and paced around, walking to one of the large floor-to-ceiling windows. I pressed my forehead to the sun-warmed windows as I looked outside miserably. "I don't know why I'm here." I said helplessly.

There was another long pause before Carlisle spoke up.

"Reagan?" Carlisle asked, unsure. He was staring at the ground just below my feet in some sort of transfixed horror.

"What?" I replied, looking around.

"You, ah…. You don't have a shadow."

I looked down at my feet. There was no sign of a dark, grey blotchy shadow were it should had been. "What…" I gasped in horror, looking around. I ran to another window, hopelessly searching for my shadow.

I didn't have a shadow.

"What the fuck?!" I exploded. "Do y'all have like, some special windows that hide your shadow or something?"

"That explains it!" Edward suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't mean to be rude," I snapped, all rudeness intended, "But what the ruddy hell are you on about?!?"

Edward smiled, like it explained everything in the world, when in fact, it did nothing more than to infuriate me.

"I can't hear your thoughts." Edward said to the room at large, everyone glancing at him curiously from him, to Bella, to me. "No, not like that." He said, looking at Carlisle. "I hear fragments, bits and pieces every once in a while, especiially when you become emotionally distressed." He looked at me with an odd expression. "But when I actually sit and try to listen to your thoughts, they disappear…."

He paused, searching for words. "It's like…. It's like you don't exist."

* * *

_I flipped frantically through the pages, trying to find what I was looking for. It had to be, it just had to be! I used this very text book in 8th grade! I finally found the page I was looking for and urgently scanned the words. _

_My eyes widened in horror._

_"What the fuck is the _Mississippi_ Purchase?!?! What happened to fucking Louisiana?!?"_


End file.
